Disclosed herein is a storable conveyance seat which includes a seat cushion, a seatback, and a headrest, and particularly, a conveyance seat which may fold a headrest forward along with a movement of at least one of a seat cushion and a seatback to a storing position and may fold only the headrest forward.
Storable conveyance seats each including a seat cushion, a seatback, and a headrest have been known. Among these conveyance seats, there are conveyance seats that may fold a headrest forward.
Then, among the conveyance seats that may fold the headrest forward, there is a conveyance seat in which the headrest folding operation may be performed not only directly at the headrest but also a remote position (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 2010-105655 A (“the '655 Document”)). That is, in the conveyance seat disclosed in the '655 Document, two paths are provided which receive the forward headrest folding operation.
Further, among the conveyance seats that may fold the headrest forward, there is also a conveyance seat in which the headrest may be folded forward in accordance with the movement of the seat cushion or the seatback to the storing position (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 2011-011665 A (“the '665 Document”)).
As a specification of the conveyance seat, there may be a demand in which the headrest is folded forward along with the movement of the seat cushion or the seatback to the storing position and the headrest is independently folded forward. It is also desirable to employ the conveyance seat in which the respective components of the seat may be easily combined or connected to each other and smoothly assembled.
In order to realize the above-described specification, for example, when the technique of Document '655 is applied to the conveyance seat of Document '665, there is a need to pull a transmitting member (specifically, a cable or the like), transmitting a driving force for driving a folding mechanism from the outside (of the headrest), into the headrest, since the folding mechanism for folding the headrest forward is provided inside the headrest in the technique of Document '655. For this reason, if the technique of Document '655 is applied to the case of performing the headrest folding operation along with the movement operation of the seat cushion or the seatback to the storing position, a length (hereinafter, a wiring length) in which the transmitting member is wired inside the seat is lengthened so that the assembling workability becomes insufficient.